El Once (Surodecia)
El Once (English: The Eleven), formerly known as Red UCS and Universidad Católica de Surodecia Televisión, is one of the Surodecian major television networks, being owned and operated by the Surodecian media company Mundo Once Media. The network is headquartered in Borvis, Eritía, with major production facilities and operations in Borvis and Acora, Acora. Universidad Católica de Surodecia Televisión 1959-1961 In July 1st, 1959, El Once was launched as Universidad Católica de Surodecia Televisión, known by its acronyms UCS Televisión and UCS TV. UCS Televisión was fully-owned and operated by the Pontifical Catholic University of Surodecia until 2008. 1961-1971 1961-1963 1963-1971 1971-1977 In June 28th, 1971, UCS Televisión introduced its new logo designed by a Surodecian logo designer Juan Carlos Díaz. UCSTV 15.svg|15th anniversary logo (1974). UCSTV 1971 ID.png|Network ID (1971). UCSTV 1973 ID.png|Network ID (Borvis, Acora and Trana only, 1973). UCSTV 1975 ID.png|Network ID (Un Canal Surodeciano, 1975). UCSTV 1972 Peb.png|Production endboard (1972). 1977-1986 In March 28th, 1977, when color broadcasting started, UCS Televisión updated its logo. The design was modified and inspired by the Neurcasian television network Independent Broadcasting System (IBS)'s logo. This logo was the same design as the screen of the colours of the spectrum, with the former logo now only used as one-color variant. The logo was designed by the graphical department of UCS Televisión. UCSTV 20.svg|20th anniversary logo (1979). UCSTV 25.svg|25th anniversary logo (1984). UCSTV 1977 ID.png|Network ID (¡En Color!, 1977). UCSTV 1980 ID.png|Network ID (1980). UCSTV 1982 ID.png|Network ID (1982). UCSTV 1983 ID.png|Network ID (1983). UCSTV 1985 Tc.png|Testcard (1985). 1986-1997 The logo without its "TELEVISIÓN" wordmark was used as the secondary logo of UCS Televisión. 1986-1991 In 1986, UCS Televisión slightly modified its logo. The screen was turned into the ring, which makes nearly similar to IBS' logo. Its idents were produced by B&M Producciones S.A. UCSTV 30.svg|30th anniversary logo (1989). UCSTV 1986 ID.png|Network ID (1986). UCSTV 1988 ID.png|Network ID (1988). UCSTV 1986 Cl.png|Network clock (Continental Seguros, 1986). UCSTV 1986 ID Re.svg|Network ID (1986, 2009, 2014 and 2019 recreation). UCSTV 1988 ID Re.svg|Network ID (1988, 2009, 2014 and 2019 recreation). 1991-1997 In 1991, its "TELEVISIÓN" wordmark was moved to bottom of the logo and its font was changed. The new branding was designed by Renaissance Studios S.A. UCSTV 35.svg|35th anniversary logo (1994). UCSTV 1993 ID.png|Network ID (Nuestro Canal, 1993). UCSTV 1994 ID.png|Network ID (1994). UCSTV 1995 ID.png|Network ID (1995). UCSTV 1993 Cb.png|Commercial break ID (1993). UCSTV 1995 Cb.png|Commercial break ID (1995). UCSTV 1991 Peb.png|Production endboard (1991). UCSTV 1993 Peb.png|Production endboard (1993). Red UCS 1997-2009 1997-2003 In March 31th, 1997, UCS Televisión was renamed Red UCS (English: UCS Network) and updated its logo into a new three-dimensional design. Red UCS also introduced a new slogan, El Canal Que Ves (English: The Channel That You Watch). The Emissora Independente-inspired logo and branding were designed by Renaissance Studios S.A., who designed the 1991 logo. Red UCS 40.svg|40th anniversary logo (1999). Red UCS 1997 ID dt.png|Network ID (El Canal Que Ves, daytime, 1997). Red UCS 1997 ID nt.png|Network ID (El Canal Que Ves, nighttime, 1997). Red UCS 2000 ID.png|Network ID (El Canal Que Ves, 2000). Red UCS 1997 Cb dt.png|Commercial break ID (daytime, 1997). Red UCS 1997 Cb nt.png|Commercial break ID (nighttime, 1997). Red UCS 2000 Cb.png|Commercial break ID (2000). Red UCS 1997 Peb.png|Production endboard (1997). Red UCS 1998 Peb.png|Production endboard (1998). 2003-2009 In 2003, its logo was slightly updated. Red UCS 2003 ID.png|Network ID (2003). Red UCS 2003 Cb.png|Commercial break ID (2003). Red UCS 2003 Peb.png|Production endboard (2003). El Once UCS 2009 In 2008, Grupo El Mundo acquired 60% shares of Red UCS, formerly one of the owners of TVC. In March 30th, 2009, Red UCS was rebranded as El Once UCS and introduced its new logo and its new slogan, Sea Feliz (English: Be Happy). The new logo dropped its spectrum colorscheme, but 4 colored versions were also introduced instead of it. The new name, El Once was came from its own channel frequency. El Once HD 2009.svg|HD logo. El Once 50.svg|50th anniversary logo (2009). El Once 2009-present 2009-2014 In June 1st, 2009, El Once UCS dropped the longest-used "UCS" name for the first time and renamed to El Once. El Once HD 2009.svg|HD logo. El Once 2009 red.svg|Red version. El Once 2009 yellow.svg|Yellow version. El Once 2009 green.svg|Green version. El Once 2009 blue.svg|Blue version. 2014-present In March 31st, 2014, following its 55th anniversary and the rebrand of Mundo Once Media, El Once updated its logo into a new flat design. El Once added back its spectrum color scheme from its logos used between 1977 and 2009. The logo and branding were designed by Galaxia Visual S.A. El Once wordmark.svg|Wordmark version. El Once HD.svg|HD logo (2014-2017). El Once 55.svg|55th anniversary logo (2014). El Once 60.svg|60th anniversary logo (2019). El Once 2014 ID.svg|Network ID (2014). El Once 2014 Cb.svg|Commercial break ID (2014). El Once 2014 Peb.svg|Production endboard (2014). Category:Television channels in Surodecia Category:Television broadcasters Category:Commercial broadcasters Category:Mundo Once Media Category:Alianza Informativa Latinoatlansiana Category:Surodecia Category:Television